In a conventional elevator apparatus, signals from various sensors are input to a detection circuit main body including a processing section (a CPU). When some abnormality is detected by the detection circuit main body, a main contact of a safety relay of the safety circuit is opened. Further, for verifying whether or not the main contact of the safety relay normally operates, a safety relay command signal for opening the main contact of the safety relay is generated by the detection circuit main body when a car is stopped (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Further, in another conventional elevator apparatus, when a person is in a danger zone or is going to enter the danger zone, a driving unit for a car is switched to be operated in a special operation mode. In the special operation mode, the car is prevented from being moved into the danger zone (for example, see Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: WO2005/082765    Patent Document 2: JP 2004-534707 A